Duellist Games
by Jadenbluedog
Summary: The students at duel academy are given the horrible news;they will be participating in the dreaded Duelist Games. Can they make it out alive? Not good at summaries. Involves death. Chapter is up
1. The duellist games

**Alright, I'm obviously not getting many reviews on my other stories(but thanks to the people who did review) so I'm doing a third story. I'm going to have all the YuGiOh gx characters and some OCs do hunger games. So here goes, but first…Brianna!**

**Okay, Okay. Jadenbluedog does not own hunger games or Yugioh Gx or any of it's characters. Just OCs, the arena, and the plot.**

"Duellist Games? What's that?" Jaden asked Dr. Crowler. We were sitting in the middle of class and Crowler was telling us that the entire school would be participating in something called the Duellist Games.

Crowler sighed. "If I must repeat myself Mr. Yuki, the Duellist Games are going to be a competition between duellists. It was ordered by the government and it means that I may never have to see you again."

I raised my hand. "Yes, Miss. Truesdale?"

"What do you mean by not seeing us again? Are you getting fired?" everyone laughed at the last part.

"No! I am NOT getting fired! It means that 24 of you slackers will go into an arena and only 1 will come out!" he yelled. Everyone in the class looked at their friends in fear. Only 1 will come out. As that sunk in, I thought of my brothers. If Sy went in there, he'd die for sure! I felt some pressure on my hand and turned to see Jaden holding my hand.

"It'll be alright, Bree-Bree. I know it." He comforted me. I looked at him.

"But, what if Sy or…or Zane-" Jaden cut me off with a peck on my lips.

"Hey, I promise that everything will be alright." He told me. I sighed and fell into his comforting embrace.

"There will be a test in a few minutes. Your rating number will be based on your result." Crowler continued. "There will be a boy and girl chosen from each rating. Twelve pro-duellists have volunteered to be mentors to you. They will help you in the arena by giving you gifts every now and then. All you have to do is survive and kill other duellists."

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Lex and Zaney. Okay?" I asked Jaden. He kissed me one more time and nodded. He turned to talk to Jesse about a new monster he got at5 the tore yesterday. I chuckled slightly. Only Jay could be this calm when 23 people were going to die. I ran up the stairs from the Slifer section towards my brother and my best friend.

"Hey Brianna." They greeted me. Zane looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"As long as you two or Sy or Jaden don't get picked, I'll be fine."

Lex smiled at me. "Just don't get picked ok?" 

"Uh, Lex, I don't think I have much of a choice…but okay." I started to say something else but Crowler interrupted me.

"Back to your seats everyone. Time for the test."

I walked back to my seat. Blair Flannigan was handing out the tests and when she got to my seat she glared at me. I ignored it. She hated just because I was dating Jaden. I looked at the test.

**Name: Brianna Hisshou Truesdale**

**Age: 17**

**Dorm: Red**

**Question 1: What effect does _Crystal Raigeki_ have?**

Man, this was going to be a long test.

**Yeah, I know. Short chapter. Well I'm going to post the second chapter soon.**


	2. The raepings

**Second chapter is ready. Yay! Alright, I'm going to have the reapings in this chapter so no complaining. I might not have all of them though. Jadenbluedog does not own hunger games or Yugioh Gx or any of its characters. Just OCs, the arena, and the plot.**

"_Elemental Hero Lady Heat! Attack Jesse'sRuby Carbuncle!" I cried at the top of my lungs. Jesse's monster disappeared as my monster destroyed it. I smirked. He was now wide open._

"_Time to finish this!" I yelled "Burstinatrix, attack!" My monster stepped forward to dispose of Jesse's remaining life points, but a weird sound stopped it._

I looked up groggily to see my phone vibrating. I answered it and grumbled "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Chancellor Sheppard's voice responded "Ten am. Miss Truesdale."

My head shot up to look at the clock and I shrieked "Ten am! I'm late for class!"

"There are no classes today due to the reapings." Sheppard told me.

"Oh…then why are you calling?" I asked

"To give you your rating. You received a 12 and your rating's reaping is in ten minutes." He hung up and I raced around the room, trying to find something to wear. I finally decided on my usual outfit; a black tang top with a red short sleeved jacket that went down to my ribs, a pair of jeans and black boots that went up to my knees. I bolted out the door and raced to the main hall where I was placed in the girl's section of the room. I looked over and saw Jaden in the boy's section, talking to a boy with green hair.

"Jaden!" I called. He spun around and saw me.

"Hey. Good luck." He told.

I nodded. "You too. Love you."

He smiled. "Love you more."

I looked up and saw Chancellor Shepard walk onto the stage and stepped up to a podium.

"Before we begin, I'd like to introduce a new rule. As we would like to keep as many of you around as possible, if both the male and female duellist of a rating are the last survivors, they may both win and will be given the new dorm to live in by themselves. Now for the girl duellist." He walked over to a giant glass ball and pulled out a name.

"Brianna Truesdale"

My heart skipped at least six beats as I walked slowly up to the stage. I could hear my friends talking sadly, as if they thought I was going to die.

I stepped onto the stage and looked down at Jaden. His expression had only one emotion on it. Horror. I smiled weakly at him. Hundreds of thoughts were going through my head. What if I lost? What would happen to my family? Would Jaden get a new girlfriend? I was so preoccupied in my thoughts that I almost missed the boys' duellist. I wish I had because the name made my whole world shatter to pieces.

"And the boy's duellist will be none other than…Jaden Yuki."


End file.
